


Dance

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP teaching Person A how to ballroom dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr

Ludwig was never comfortable in crowds, especially when his brother wasn’t around. Gilbert always knew how to make him feel at ease or distract him from his social nervousness. Without his brother, Ludwig lingered on the sidelines, occasionally striking up an idle conversation with someone he recognized.

Eventually he made his way back to his starting point and sipped at his drink. Even in modern times, diplomatic meetings were always gaudy and colorful, the result of trying to impress and occasionally intimidate. He had suspected someone to be watching him, a nervous pricking on the back of his neck, and his concerns were justified when, just as he finished his glass, another was held out to him.

“They should have the decency to offer something stronger so we aren’t bored to death,” Ivan casually told him, knocking back his flute of champagne with a grimace.

“Perhaps you are too used to vodka,” Ludwig retorted. “You should consider cutting back.”

“Never! Vodka is my fuel, you see.”

“So you’ve told me many times.”

“Come dance with me.”

“What?” Ludwig piled back from Ivan’s grip, looking around in concern. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them, but it never hurt to be careful, even with Ivan’s boss.

“Come dance with me. I love this waltz.”

“Ivan, you know I can’t dance.”

“Won’t dance. Relax. It’s a party.”

“Diplomatic event,” Ludwig corrected under his breath as Ivan pulled him effortlessly through the crowd and out the large doors. Since Ludwig was more familiar with the building, he guided Ivan out onto a balcony in the next room, close enough so he could hear the party in case he was needed while giving them the privacy they wanted.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” he finally told Ivan who was leaning against the low stone wall.

“We’ve been busy. Too busy even for love.”

“You’re as much of a romantic as Francis is.”

“And you’re too much of a busybody. We all have our faults.” Despite the gentle chiding, Ivan took his face in his hands and kissed Ludwig on the lips. “You’re too young to have such a burden and I’m too old to want to miss out on what we have. Let me be romantic. I’ll make sure you sleep and eat properly and you’ll make sure I get all my work done.”

With another kiss, Ivan grasped his hands and pulled him close, his left and Ludwig’s right on each other’s shoulders while the other hands laced together in the air.

“I’ll even let you lead, Mr. Busybody.”

“I don’t know how to waltz,” Ludwig told him.

“And now you suddenly can’t learn? How silly of you. You step forward, I step back. Now to the sides!”

And off they went, chests pressed together and Ludwig’s face red from his easy embarrassment. The orchestra ended the song before Ivan could teach him all of the correct steps, so they remained holding onto each other as a slow song played.

“It is a shame we were not together when waltzing was more popular,” Ivan sighed against Ludwig’s shoulder. “I loved watching the ladies of the court in their nice gowns under the chandeliers. I miss those days.”

“Perhaps they were nice,” Ludwig started carefully, not wanting to tread on a sensitive topic. “But surely now is just as good.”

He got his answer in the form of a kiss against his neck.

“Even better.”


End file.
